


Weirdly Adorable

by Knautia (DoWhatUWant)



Series: Dee & Dum [3]
Category: FB - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-28
Updated: 2017-02-28
Packaged: 2018-09-27 10:55:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10016621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DoWhatUWant/pseuds/Knautia





	

 

 

“你什么都不想要，只是把自己埋在实验里。”

“而你什么都不想要，只是把自己埋在糖分里。”

Newt丢开了啤酒瓶，测试最后一杯酒精和汤剂的兼容程度，一饮而尽。Theseus吃松糕，冰凉的松糕，泛着油润柔和的香气，松糕旁的橘子汽水在冒泡。

“成年人总对糖分有什么误解似的，”Theseus说，“我吃松糕，也吃苦瓜。”

Newt站了起来。哗啦啦。他打开小柜子，五颜六色的茴香糖钱币一样撒了一地。

“我动你的箱子了吗？”

“暂时没有。”Newt说，“我只是陈述，有些人好像对‘就买一袋糖’存在误解。”

“我是实用主义者。我吃糖，你拿糖哄你的小动物。一次买糖是买，十次买糖也是买。没什么问题。”

Theseus继续吃他的松糕，吃完之后。

“干嘛？别这么看我。任何人打开柜子，糖都会撒出来。”

“你喝醉了，”Theseus说，“我原谅你。”

“我一直好奇，”Newt说，“你有没有蛀牙？”

“我确定我没有。”

“你确定？”

“我确定。”

“你确定？”

“十分确定。”Theseus说，“过来——别踩着那些糖，爱德华一世。”

“吃糖并不能使你的嘴巴变得甜一点。”

“我一直这么说话。我管过你怎么说话了吗？”

Newt重新坐下，对他瞪着眼睛。

“喏。”他把橘子汽水推过去。

Newt开始喝橘子汽水。

“好多泡泡。”然后评价道。

Theseus环视四周，“你把实验用的啤酒放哪儿了？”

“我——不会告诉你。绝对的不。”

“你会的。刻在你的基因里，就是告诉我一切。”

“哭吧。”

“没错，包括你何时哭着求我。”

“……”

“……”

Newt一头撞在桌子上。“我不认识你。刻在基因里，每一次和你说话之后。”

调频沙沙，无线电台直播一场足球赛。（是的！完美的帽子戏法！他从地上站起来了吗？——他在奔跑！他们彼此拥抱！欢呼吧！为特恩布尔兄弟欢——呼——！）Theseus撬了一瓶啤酒，桌子上还有三瓶。他喝了一瓶，两瓶三瓶，开始喝第四瓶。

只喝了一瓶啤酒的Newt趴在桌子上睡觉，睡得死死的。

Theseus喝着啤酒。

啤酒喝完了。

Theseus叼着烟，抠掉酒瓶上的商标贴了个咒，然后往里面倒蜂蜜水。

“……我讨厌你。”Newt嘟囔。

“说点我不知道的，傻蛋。”

“我可以写一整本关于还有什么是你不知道的书。”

Theseus放下瓶子，拍了拍Newt的脑袋，在糖果灾难，汽水尸体和伪君子啤酒之间，礼拜天的午后。他夹着烟，在烟灰缸弹了弹。

“不，别开口说话。”Newt说。

他无聊地看了Newt一眼。慢条斯理的停顿。

“我不知道你帮我一起洗了背心和内裤，然后把自己的内裤和我的搞错了。第二天才找到机会换回来。”

他接着说：“我不知道你说梦话是学习卡姆登乡下佬的口音——‘嗨，你怎样呀老兄？我就想找个地方尿尿来着。抱歉，真快憋不住了。’”

然后他又说：“我不知道你把姜汁和牛奶混在一起喝。像小孩子，姜汁不要太多，但是一定要牛奶，热乎乎的，奶油味的，绝对的——要。”

“……………………”

他揉一下Newt羞愤转过去的脑袋上，乱糟糟的头毛。“我还不知道……”

“不不不不不——”

“你趁我睡觉时偷亲我。一共亲了三回。”

Theseus说。他俯身凑近Newt红通通的，滚烫的耳朵，亲了一口。他的弟弟把脸埋在胳膊，恨不得立即昏死过去。他笑一声，捉着Newt尖尖的下颔转过来，在腮庞亲了第二口。

“我还不知道许多事情。”

最后他说，吻上Newt发颤，残留橘子汽水，和柔软甜味的嘴唇。


End file.
